familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914)
Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Sophia Severine Olesdatter; Emigrated 1884 from Farsund, Norway to New York City, New York, USA (b. March 27, 1862, Braekne farm, Vanse parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. December 18, 1914, Saint Josef's Hospital, Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway) Name Salmine took the name "Salmine Pedersen" when she emigrated to the United States. Her sister would take the name "Lina Olson" also spelled as "Lena Olson"; and her brother would take the name "Otto Olson" also written as "Ottan Olson", when they emigrated. Parents She was the daughter of Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914;) and Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1865). Ole was the son of Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log; and Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad. Thea was the daughter of Torsten Christophersen; and Johanne Jacobsdatter. Birth Salmine was born in 1862 to . She may have been born on Braekne farm. Ole was a baker in Farsund. Baptism Salmine was christened on June 08, 1862 in Vanse parish in Farsund under the name "Salmine Sofie Severine Olesdatter". Siblings Her siblings include: *Peder Mathias Olsen (1848-?) *Teodor Johan Olsen (1849-?) *Sophia Marie Olsdatter (1852-?) *Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1854-?) aka Joletta Theresa Olsdatter *Otto Olson (1858-1921) aka Ottan Olsen, who emigrated to Chicago in Illinois and became a barber and married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936) aka Hanne Hansen *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) aka Hanne Eline Olsdatter, who emigrated to Chicago in Illinois, and married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930). Vaccination She was vaccinated on March 25, 1864 by Dr. Buch. The Vanse churchbook incorrectly lists her vaccination as performed on "April 25, 1864". She was 2 years old at the time. Death of mother Thea died around 1865 and Ole raised the seven living children on his own and he never remarried. Kirkegaden Street, Farsund, Norway Salmine appeared in the 1865 Norway Census under the name "Salmine Sopie Olsdatter". She was living at 39 and 40 "Kirkegaden" Street in Farsund in the home of her widowed father, Ole. Living just a few doors away at 36 Kirkegaden Street was Ole's brother: Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?), who was also working as a baker. Confirmation Salmine was confirmed in the Lutheran Church on October 01, 1876 in Vanse parish. Her name at confirmation was "Salmine Sofie Severine". Marriage She married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) of Sweden, around 1883. John was the son of Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901), a schoolteacher; and Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907). John had run away from home, rather than train to become a minister in the Lutheran Church. He became a ship's mate, and his travels eventually brought him to Farsund, Norway. Emigration She appeared to be traveling outside Norway with her father, Ole, on September 04, 1884. She was listed as "Salmine Wemmeland" in the Norwegian Emigrants Register for Kristiansand on this trip, and this may be a phonetic spelling of her married name "Winblad". She was leaving from Kristiansand. Children John and Salmine had the following children: Anton Julius Winblad (1886-1975) aka Anthony Winblad, who married Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and after her death married Marguerite Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1891-1972) aka Marge Van Rensselaer Schuyler; Theodora Winblad (1888) who died as an infant; Mary Winblad (1889) who died as an infant; Otto Edward Winblad (1892) who died as an infant; Maria Elisabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) aka Mae Winblad, who married Arthur Oscar Freudenberg (1891-1968); John Edward Winblad II (1897-1899) aka Eddie Winblad, who died as a youth from pertussis; and Otto Perry Winblad (1902-1977) who was born in New Jersey and married Helen Louise Hollenbach (1905-1928), and after her death married Leah Maria Way (1901-1986). Manhattan, New York: In 1886 the family was living at 540 Canal Street in Greenwich Village in Manhattan, New York City. On April 27, 1894 Salmine, and her son Anton, were returning from Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway and they were listed in the Norwegian Emigrants Index as "Vinblad". Jersey City, New Jersey Around 1898 they had a custom house built in Jersey City, New Jersey and they moved there to be in a more countrified setting. During the 1900 Census they were living at 437 Wayne Street in Jersey City in their new house. Norway trip On August 02, 1901 John Winblad was in Kristiansand, Norway returning to the United States. It is not known if Salmine was with him. John's father died on October 30, 1901. Isle of Pines, Cuba In 1910 John and Salmine moved the family to the Santa Barbara area of the Isle of Pines in Cuba. They may have bought a citrus plantation. On April 03, 1910 the family appeared on the census in Jersey City without Anton. On April 17, 1910 Salmine's son, Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975), married Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) on Long Island. The family oral tradition was that they met in Cuba. On June 24, 1910 the house in Jersey City was sold. The family's many trips returning from Cuba and Norway are recorded in the passenger lists for New York harbor and several trips are recorded in the Norway passenger lists. Salmine returned to New York City from Cuba, alone, on August 08, 1911. John and Salmine's children Maria and Otto spent about a year and a half in Cuba and returned to Jersey City, New Jersey on March 26, 1912. Anton became the postmaster for Santa Barbara around 1914. Daughter's wedding John and Salmine returned to New Jersey to attend Maria's wedding to Arthur Freudenberg on February 28, 1914. Trip to Norway Salmine and Johan, and their son, Otto Winblad, went to Farsund in 1914. Salmine's sister, Lena Olson, joined them that year in Norway. They most likely went for the death of Salmine's father. Death of Father Her father, Ole Mathias Pedersen, died on August 24, 1914. He was 92 years old. Death of husband John Winblad, her husband, died on September 24, 1914 in Klugeland. He died of "cancer" just one month after the death of his father-in-law. Lena Olson, Salmine's sister, returned to the US from Norway on September 30, 1914, just six days after John's death. Death Salmine died of a heart attack on December 18, 1914, just 11 weeks after her husband died of cancer. She died at Saint Josef's Hospital, Kristiansand, Vest-Agder, Norway. Burial Salmine was buried on December 22, 1914 in the Vanse Church Cemetery in Farsund. She was buried with her husband. Their tombstones have not been located yet, and may have been recycled. Otto Winblad Otto Winblad, now parentless returned to the United States on July 06, 1915 from Norway. On that same day, Otto's brother Anton, and Anton's wife Eva, returned from Cuba to meet Otto Winblad in New York City. Otto was the only passenger on the ship. Other relatives in the United States Salmine had several cousins that came over from Farsund. The first was: Jakob E. Willumsen (1853-1928). Jakob was the son of Oleana Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) and he settled in Minnesota. Oleana was the sister of her father. The second was: Inga Pedersen (1885-1927) who married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955) and lived in Jersey City, New Jersey. Inga was the daughter of Peder Pedersen (1831-?), who was the brother of her Ole Pedersen. Inga's sister, Matilda Sophia Pedersen, came over with her two children: Clara Schultz; and Sigrid Andreassen. They all lived with Inga in Jersey City.